deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward vs Benson
Squiward vs Benson is a Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Descripton SpongeBob Squarepants vs Regular Show: Two wrathful characters that hate the main characters and have anger issues. Which rage crazed maniac would prevail? Intro Pure, unadulterated rage. Usually, in a stressful situation, you'd want to avoid this sort of emotion, in order to keep yourself focused and these two characters fit that description. * Squidward, Spongebob's angry next door neighbor * and Benson, Mordecai and Rigby's Raging Boss. I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Squidward Who lives in a Easter Island head under the sea?! Squidward Tentacles! You guess it. Anyway Squidward is an angry music playing cephalopod under the sea. * Age: Unknown * Aliases: Captain Magma, Sour Note * Occupation: Cashier at The Krusty Krab * Likes: Being Fancy, His Clarinet, Art, Music * Dislikes: Spongebob and Patrick, His job, Bikini Bottom Born and Raised by Mr. and Mrs. Tentacles, Squidward didn't really have that much going on during his childhood. At some point he got a job working at the Krusty Krab, own by that cheapy the cheapstake Mr. Krabs. As he work there, he met spongebob squarepants and that's when his life started to become more miserable and depressing. As the Show goes on Squidward's life has gotten worst, he lives between two people that he hates and gets on his nerves a lot, he works at a crappy job, and lives in town full of idiots. Despite his hatred for spongebob, he has gone on some pretty exciting adventures with him. Feats * Survived point blank nuclear explosions * Tank hits from jellyfish, robots, etc * Helped saved the bikini bottom a couple of times * Found Atlantis * Helped stop burger beard from taking the krabby patty formula * Easily lifted his house off it's foundation * Defeated three restaurant owners while wearing a krabby patty costume He and friends found the lost city of atlantis, stop an evil pirate named burger beard from stealing the krabby patty formula, and he single handly defeated three rival restaurant owners while wearing a krabby costume.... Yeah this really happened. He wouldn't have accomplish some of these feats without his arsenal: Powers and Weapons * Clarinet * His Tentacles * Lava * Superhuman Strength and Speed * Durability * Intelligence * Tatar sauce gun * Karate moves He was once strong enough to lift his house off it's foundation, durable enough to survive point blank nuclear explosions, being smash through walls, string by jellyfish, etc. Despite this he have plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Lazy * Arrogant * Rages Easily * He suffers a lot of bad luck and karma * Self centered Squidward overall is a big jerk, he's the most hated person in the bikini bottom, only second to plankton and he's the hated spongebob character on the show, only second to patrick and third to Mr. krabs. He's also extremely unlucky, considering that he lives next door to both spongebob and patrick and gets injured and nearly killed a lot through out the show's run. He's also very bad at playing the clarinet and despite this he still plays it, much to the annoyance of the bikini bottomies. He's also very talentless at art, but he would be an great artist if he wasn't so self centered. Despite this Squidward is formidable foe and quite the fighter when angered and boy I sure don't want to live next door to this guy anytime soon. Squidward: "Puh-lease.... I have no soul." (Background turn to fire and flying bats and hell laughter are heard) Squidward walks off. Benson Once upon a time in a park in an unknown city, there lived an angry talking gumball machine and his name is Benson. Powers and Skills *Short Temper - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. Some notable examples are "Think Positive" when Benson almost killed himself and others because he got so angry, that he went into a freak fireball, and when he finally cracked, he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby so hard that they temporarily became tone-deaf. Also, in "Busted Cart," he got so mad at Mordecai and Rigby for pit-stopping at an arcade while he was asleep that he actually cried. He is shown to be somewhat psychotic, as he has a tendency to flip out in anger, a running gag in the series. An example is in "Jinx," when Rigby threw trash at him. Benson flipped out by throwing a trash can into the sky and kicking it angrily. Benson has also gotten physical with Mordecai and Rigby in "The Best Burger in the World," when he kicked them onto the ground. *Determined - Benson is very single-minded, which only poses as a detriment for himself, as seen in "Peeps," "Fortune Cookie," "Think Positive," "150 Piece Kit," and several other episodes. *Drummer - In "This Is My Jam," it is shown that Benson has a mysterious past where he was formerly a very skilled drummer. And in "150 Piece Kit," he proved that he could drum better than a robot with his 150 piece kit. *Stick Hockey Expert - Benson also has a mysterious past where he was a very skilled stick hockey player known as "The Death Dragon," as seen in "Stick Hockey." He is shown playing stick hockey with Mordecai and Rigby in "Benson Be Gone," *Archery - In "But I Have a Receipt," Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters. *Motorcyclist - In "Busted Cart," Mordecai and Rigby ditch Benson at an arcade, and drive off toward the cart dealership, so Benson asks a guy with a motorcycle how much he wants for the bike. He then takes it, and drives full speed trying to catch up to Mordecai and Rigby. *Bus Driver - In "Just Set Up the Chairs," Benson has to drive a bus full of kids to the park for a birthday party. *Stingy - Benson is shown to be an occasional cheapskate to his workers. Despite obliging everyone to show up at Karaoke Night, he only offers to treat them with one song each, so the food and drinks are on them. In the episode "Over The Top," Benson would only pay for drinks up to $1.50. He also demands Rigby to pay for the crate of eggs he took during Halloween. But during his streak of good luck in the episode "Fortune Cookie," he buys the whole cart of food for the gang in the restaurant. *Cat Person - Benson seems to be a cat person, due to all the cat portraits inside his apartment, however, this could be incorrect, as in "Out of Commission," Rigby tells Mordecai about a dog they took to Cheezer's, and it ran away. The dog belonged to Benson. *Lonely - Benson can possibly be looking for a date. In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe," there is a hidden cameo in which Benson is looking at a page on the Internet with other Gumball machines, but this is only shown for two seconds. He seems interested in Audrey in "Weekend at Benson's." *Slacker - He has only been seen slacking off in the episode, "Benson Be Gone," when he slacks off with Mordecai and Rigby instead of following Susan's commands. He also does it a little in "Skips Strikes," when he shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the group. Benson also shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" in "Benson Be Gone" after Susan fires him. *Pinball Expert - Benson was shown to be an expert at pinball in "The Christmas Special," He played a pinball machine so the gang could cross the bridge to the lava pit. *Partying - Benson finally cut loose after successfully asking Audrey out in "Party Re-Pete" that he was abducted by Party Savers and forced to serve them in clone-form as "Party Benson." By the end of the episode, Mordecai, Rigby and the "Real" Party Pete all admit Benson is the best at partying. Weaknesses *Loneliness *Short Temper ( at Times) Despite this Benson is an such interesting complex character and believe me, I sure don't want to get on this guy's bad side when he's angry. Benson: Get to work now! Or you're FIRED!! Intermission All right all the combatants are set, it's time for me end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Pre Fight One sunny afternoon in the park, everyone was having a good time. There were people having picnics, playing soccer, running on the track, etc. Nothing was ever going to go wrong today.... Until a loud noise was be heard. "Ugh was is that horrible noise?!" asked someone "Where's is it coming from?!" asked somebody else "I don't know, but let's get the hell out of here!" shouted another person Everybody agreed as they all left the park, holding their ears in pain. The noise was revealed to coming from Squidward playing his clarinet while sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. "Hey!" shouted someone. Squidward stops playing his clarinet for a moment and turns towards the direction of the voice. The person was revealed to be the park's owner Benson aka the talking gumball machine. "Sir I'm going have to ask you to leave immediately. You're horrible flute playing had scared everyone away!" shouted Benson Squidward was offended by his comment and decided to spoke up "First of all it is called a clarinet! Second of all you people wouldn't know good talent if it hit you in the head!" "Look either you leave or I'll make you leave!" shouted Benson as his face was getting red. "Go ahead and try!" said squidward. Squidward started playing his clarinet again, Benson however couldn't take much more of it as he then snatches the clarinet and snaps it in half. Squidward gets extremely furious by this and they both get into a combat stance. Fight! Fight Squidward rushes towards Benson and starts pummeling him with his tentacles, but Benson ducks the last hit and jabs squidward in his eye. "Ow!" squidward cried in pain. Benson then slams his fist into his stomach and kicks squidward to the the ground. Squidward lays on the ground groaning, as Benson walks up to him and points and laugh at him. Squidward glares at him and grabs one of Benson's legs and hurls him against a tree. Squidward gets up and performs a karate kick on Benson, sending him into a shed. While in the shed, Benson spots his crossbow and gets an idea. Meanwhile Squidward was waiting impatiently for Benson to come out. "Will you hurry up!" shouted Squidward. Suddenly several arrows came flying towards him, squidward dodges them by ducking to the ground and gets up and sees Benson coming towards him with a crossbow in his hands. "All Right punk this is you're last chance to leave or else!" shouted Benson. "Fine whatever this place is a dump anyway!" shouted Squidward. "What did you just say!" shouted Benson red in anger. Benson then fires more arrows towards Squidward, but squidward manages to evade the arrows by jumping into the air and performing a drop kick on Benson, sending him to the ground. Benson gets up and starts running towards the garage. "Hey get back here!" shouted Squidward as he started to chase after Benson. Benson was able to make it to the garage and shuts the door behind him, squidward catches up and starts pounding on the door. "Get out here and face me like a man!" shouted Squidward. Suddenly squidward hears a noise coming from inside. "What was that?" asked Squidward. Just then Benson bursts from the garage on his motorcycle and runs squidward right over. "Catch me if you can! Sucker!" shouted Benson. Squidward gets up from the ground, growls in anger, and starts to chase after Benson. 5 mins later, Squidward stops to catch his breath and realizes he needed something stop Benson. He thinks for moment and suddenly remembers something, he then pulls out a piece of paper, writes on it, and his body starts to glow. Meanwhile Benson halts to a stop and realizes that his opponent wasn't chasing him anymore. "Where did he go?" asked Benson. Benson then sees a large muscular version of squidward wearing a costume approaching him. "Prepare to the horrid sound of sour note!" shouted sour note as he then do a superhero pose. Benson stares at him for a second and then rides off on his motorcycle. "Oh no you don't!" shouted sour note as he pulls out his clarinet. Sour note then begins to play his clarinet that produces a large sound wave towards Benson. "Gah! My ears!" shouted Benson as he covers his nonexisted ears. Benson suddenly crashes into a tree, damaging his motorcyle in the proccess. Sour note walks over Benson and begins to laugh at his misfortune, Benson however was so twisted in rage that he began to shout. "THAT'S IT!" shouted Benson as he starts to float into the air. "Huh?" said Sour Note as he stops laughing. Sour note then sees Benson floating up to the air as a ball of fire reaching his boiling point, he then begins to yell. Sour note quickly pulls out his clarinet and counters Benson's big yell with a large sound wave forming a struggle between the two. The struggle was so intense that it caused a earthquake and everyone near the area fled from the scene as an explosion begins to form. When the dust settles the park is nowhere to be seen, except for a large crater in it's spot and two figures lying in the middle of it. The figures are revealed to be Sour note and Benson, Sour note gets off the ground and looks around. He then sees that Benson's glass head has been shattered to a million pieces, and his gumballs have been spilled all over the ground. Sour note starts to gloat in victory and does a victory dance. K.O! Aftermath Squidward/Sour note returns to the Bikini Bottom using the magic page, while mordecai, rigby, and the rest of the park crew returns, wide eyed in shock to see the park destoryed and Benson's dead body. Results Damn! That was intense! I like it! Anyway while Benson may have had the arsenal advantage, but squidward had him in both strength and durability. They were both dead even in speed, intelligence, and experience in combat, but Benson's anger surpasses squidward's as he often goes into extreme mood swings and while squidward does the same thing, just not as much. Despite's Squidward's bad luck, Benson had no way put squidward down for good as the poor man had already been blown up, crushed to a pulp, beaten up, etc. So Benson had no chance in killing squidward. Wow looks like Benson really needs to control his anger, otherwise he'll blow a fuse just like he did in this fight. The Winner is Squidward Tentacles Advantages and Disadvantages 'Squidward-Winner' * +Stronger * +More Durable * =Just as Fast * =Intelligence * =Experienced * -Less of an arsenal * -Anger not as strong 'Benson-Loser' * +More of an arsenal * +His anger was stronger * =Intelligence * =Just as Fast * =Experienced * -Weaker * -Less Durable Polls Who would win? Squidward Benson Who angers the most? Squidward Benson They Both have similar levels of Rage Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles